facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trade Star
The Trade Star is designed to be hub for trade, trade negotiations, and meetings between Imperial and non-Imperial representatives and delegates. It is designed to be the host to gatherings of officials for extended periods numerous large meeting rooms and accommodation built into the very structure of the space-station. It is the Headquarters for the Imperial Galactic Trade Federation, and the Council Chambers for the Board of Imperial Finance.__FORCETOC__ Facilities Accomodation The Delegate Rooms These are normally addorned to meet the delegate. This can include special bedding or facilities that the person would require, or even colours and themes that would make the delegate feel more at home while on the Trade Star. The Executive Rooms These rooms are reserved for important visitors such as the Galactic Emperor, the Imperial High Council, or Moff Council. These are fitted with elaborate designs, comfortable fittings and normally adorned with Imperial designs. Council Chambers At the very top of the Trade Star, is a circular room which is used for Imperial meetings. Fitted with holo-projectors, Council Chambers are used mostly by the Board of Finance, who meet weekly aboard the space-station. They discuss the finance of the Galactic Empire, and how this might be made better through trade, investments and taxation. These such discussions are held by the Board, before reports are given to the Imperial High Council. Space Docks The Space Docks are deigned to allow as many shuttles, and large ships to dock without any real hinderance. With automatic tractor-beams set in place to help ships get into place, the docks try to convey an openess towards all. Recreation The space-station has a few items of interest for the person visiting. Including a large bar, which overlooks the blue star which is the Mercator System. This along with a relaxation area for visitors, includes massage, pool and spa, and even meditation rooms. Imperial Facilities Trade Federation Operations The Trade Star is obviously host the main offices for the Trade Federation, which manage trade and trade routes, paperwork and other things which are important to keep the Galactic Empire's trade under control. This includes the installation, rejection, approval and commission of new trade routes, along with working out the specifics for trade between Imperial, and non-Imperial nations. Viceroy's Office The Viceroy's main office is here, when not on Korribanos, to oversee the operations of the Trade Federation. His office is very different to the technological side of the ship, giving a real old-age feel to the room. Made with authentic carved wood designs, and book cases which line the room, the office is very inviting, and open, making use of open spaces. The office in the very centre of the facility, using a rounded wall all the way around, with the desk in the very centre of the room. As the current Viceroy is also the Head-of-State of the Hassarkian Consortium, the office is also fitted with a long distance holo-transmitter, and Hassarkian records. Imperial Military Escorts The Trade Star is constantly accompanied by three Imperial Star Destroyers, and an Executor-class Star Destroyer which are commanded by Fleet Admiral Markus Valkyrie, who was appointed to the facility for security purposes. These Star Ships try to deter any unrwanted attacks on the Trade Centre, and promote the idea that the Galactic Empire is always available when needed. Category:Galactic Empire